The Monster's Undertaking
by ARandomInterloper
Summary: An abomination...that's what I am...I can't allow any more like me to exist in this world...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This will be my first rated M fanfic. Whether or not it's worth that rating, I'm not sure, but I just want to be safe.

 **The Monster's Undertaking**

 **Mommy?**

 **Yes?**

 **Am I a monster?**

 **Why do you say that?**

 **They all call me a freak…they say I look like a monster…**

 **And you believe them?**

 **What If they're right?**

 **What makes you think that?**

 **I-I don't look like them. My eyes are different…my ears are different…I-I know what I am...I'm…I'm not normal…**

 **I'm sure you are.**

… **Right…**

Chapter 1

 **Nighttime…**

Gotta keep running…

Gotta keep running…

Just ignore your leg wound and keep running…

"Trevor!" I found him.

"Chloe?!" He looked shocked. "What happened?!"

"I'm hurt bad…" I told him. "Someone's after me…after us…"

"Come on, I'll get you inside." He helped me inside. "…Here are some bandages."

"Thanks…" I took the bandages.

"Now why's someone after us?" He asked me.

"I…I don't-" I was interrupted by a crashing sound.

Trevor quickly grabbed a Splattershot.

"Stay here." He told me.

"I-I was an Elite." I said, grabbing a Slosher. "I can help."

"Just be careful." He warned.

We slowly crept down the hallway, checking every corner.

We soon got to where the crash came from. There was a hole in the window, but it was small, too small to go through. We quickly turned around and started checking every room. We then found something.

A window on the other side of the house had been opened.

"Come on, through the front door." He urged me to follow.

We went back to the living room towards the front door. Trevor went for the door while I watched behind us. He quickly opened the door.

"Now let's get to the neighbor's house an-guh!" He was cut off by when the figure quickly pushed his weapon down and stabbed him.

"Trevor!" I readied my Slosher when the figure pushed Trevor into me, knocking me over.

I reached for the Slosher, but it got kicked away. The figure tried to stab me, giving me a few cuts here and there, but I kicked him away.

Trevor was starting to get up, but then the figure grabbed him. The figure put the knife next to his neck.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"What?" He was talking?

"Tell me where you came from." He restated. "Which direction? Which city?"

"If I tell you, will you spare him?" I asked.

"I might…" He said. "Now where?"

"I came from Inkopolis!" I told him. "Why?!"

'"There are Octolings in Inkopolis?" He tilted his head.

"You know I'm an Octoling?" I was surprised.

"Do you love this squid?" He asked. "You two seem very close…"

"What?" I was confused.

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

"Yes!" I answered. "Why do you keep asking these weird questions?!"

He then slit Trevor's throat anyway.

"Trevor!" I shouted while scooting back.

"Sorry for that," He apologized. "But if I let you two be, you'll create an abomination. I can't let that happen."

"The shell are you talking about?!" I tried getting up, but my leg gave out.

"You're better off not knowing." He readied his knife.

I kicked his leg out and found the strength to get up and limp out of the house. I need to get to the neighbor's house. It was just down the street. Cod, I need to stop this bleeding…

Why don't these people live closer?!

I had gotten to the nearby bridge when I saw he was catching up to me. I wouldn't make it to the neighbor's house in time.

"You killed him…" I said. "What do you want with me…?"

"I can't trust you." He said as he was getting closer. "You'll find another Inkling and I can't risk you creating an abomination."

"You say that…" I shook my head. "What does that mean? What abomination?!"

He lifted his hood and took his shades off. He was some kind of hybrid.

"Like me…" He answered.

He lunged at me. I tried blocking, but at this point I was too weak to keep him at bay for long. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as the knife went in and he twisted it.

"I hope the next life is better for you than this one…" He said before pushing me off the bridge. "I have a train to catch."

I hit the ground hard. My body was half in the water. My vision was fading…

…

…

…

 **Are you mad…?**

 _ **I'm…disappointed.**_

 **…**

 _ **I mean, why would you do that to your ears?! We're lucky doctors stopped the bleeding!**_

 **I-I just wanted to make them look like yours!**

 _ **Why?!**_

 **Because they say I'm a freak, I ask if I'm a freak, and you never say it isn't true!**

…

 **You say you love me, but you can never look at me and smile!**

 **I've hugged you but you never hug back!**

 _ **It's just…you look like…him…**_

 **And you hate me because of it!**

 _ **I don't hate you…**_

 **But you don't really love me either…**

 _ **That's not true…**_

 **Then prove it!**

 _ **Prove it?**_

 **Look at me and smile!**

 **Tell me I'm not a freak!**

 **Hug me!**

 **Give me a kiss on the forehead!**

 **Something!**

… _ **You know you can't just force someone to do that.**_

 **You mean you won't…**

 _ **Please stop…**_

 **You find me disgusting…**

 _ **Wait, come back here…**_

 **I need to lie down and think…**

 **…** _ **Fine…**_

 **…**

 **…**

 **They can't stand me.**

 **I'm not normal.**

 **…I shouldn't exist…so why do I…?**

 **Hours Later…**

"How long was she down there?"

"Must've been hours…"

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"She will. She's one lucky squid, I'll give her that. She'll be out for a while though…"

…

…

…

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **W-what are you doing?!**_

 **You did this to me…**

 _ **Please…stop…**_

 **My existence is painful…it's suffering…because of you…**

 _ **I-I didn't…please…I love you…**_

 **…Lying won't save you…**

 _ **W-wait!**_

 **…**

 **Goodbye mother…**

...

"Guh!" I awoke. It was that dream again…

The train still had several hours left before arrival.

Soon…soon I'll make sure nothing like me exists in this world…

I have to…

I need to…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wonder where he went…"

Kinda feel bad after what happened last night…

"Huh?"

"The Heck is this? A journal?

"…Maybe I can find out whose it is."

 **Entry 1**

 _I decided to make this journal. Catalog my thoughts._

 _I can never go back now. Not after what I've done._

 _I had to though. After what she did._

 _Perhaps I can find a new place. A new home. A new life._

 _I just hope I can find a place of acceptance._

 _I wonder if there are others like me…_

 _Perhaps it'd be better if they didn't exist…_

 _I shouldn't exist, but I do._

 _Maybe I can find peace while I do exist…_

…

The heck? Who's this guy? What'd he do? Why shouldn't he exist?

…

Are some of these pages torn out?

…

 **Entry 5**

 _It's been weeks. No luck._

 _They see what I am and they are disgusted._

 _Maybe I just need to go further…_

 **Entry 12**

 _I can't go on like this…_

 _I sleep on the street._

 _I have to steal food to survive._

 _I have to hide my identity to be around people normally._

 _Who was I kidding? I could never do this…_

 _I won't starve to death…_

 _I'll end it quickly…_

…

Did I just find someone's suicide note? No, wait…there's more…

…

 **Entry 13**

 _I tried ending it, but a complete stranger stopped me._

 _I don't know if this is a sign or something, but I suppose I'll see where it goes._

 _Hopefully something good…_

 **Entry 14**

 _Her name is Laura._

 _She says I can stay until I "Get back on my feet."_

 _She's…nice…_

 _She doesn't know what I look like yet though…_

 _Hopefully I can keep it that way._

…

Laura? Why does that name sound familiar?

…

 **Entry 15**

 _I don't know what I've done to deserve this._

 _She saw my true face and…isn't revolted…_

 _I can't believe it…_

 _I'm overwhelmed with joy._

 _I wish I knew how to express my gratitude._

 _Oh, Laura…how do I thank you?_

…

His face? Wait…don't I know someone who…no…this guy sounds much older.

…

Okay…the next few entries are just how great Laura is…

…

 **Entry 18**

 _I don't know what's with me, but I believe I'm falling for her…_

 _I can't describe these feelings._

 _Whenever I see her, my hearts just…it feels nice just being around her._

 _Best I keep this to myself for now. I'm unsure if she could feel the same way._

 **Entry 19**

 _I keep having moments where I want to tell her how I feel, but I hold myself back._

 _Why can't I do it?_

 _Is it that some part of me thinks I don't deserve it?_

 _I…I deserve something, right?_

…

I'm sure everyone does…

…

Another page torn out…

…

 **Entry 21**

 _I can't do this any longer…_

 _I must tell her, but how?_

 _The fair!_

 _I'll tell her there._

…

You go, man.

…

 **Entry 22**

 _Of course…_

 _Of course someone else got to her first…_

 _Of course she doesn't feel the same way towards me…_

 _Who could, right?_

…

Geez, sorry to hear that…

…

 **Entry 23**

 _It was him…_

 _Arthur Rosus_

 _I saw her first!_

 _He took her from me!_

 _I hate him…_

 _I hate him …_

 _Every fiber in my being wants to kill him slowly and painfully and take Laura for myself…_

… _But I can't…_

 _I couldn't do that to her, no matter how much I hate him._

 _I'll just have to control myself I suppose…_

…

Arthur Rosus…?

And Laura?

Wait…could it be?

…

 **Entry 27**

 _I don't know what to feel…_

 _Every moment I spend around them makes me feel more depressed._

 _Seeing them…her…so happy together…_

 _I desperately want to know what that's like…_

 _If I could have the same…_

 _Is it even possible?_

 _Should I even bother?_

…

"What're ya reading there, Ben?"

"Oh, hey Andrea. It's some book from some sad creepy guy who had the hots for your mom."

"Really? Let me see."

…

 _ **Entry 28**_

 _I couldn't stay…_

 _She gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. It felt so soft…It felt so warm…It was the nicest thing I've ever felt._

 _At that moment I wanted to give her every built up ounce of affection I had for her._

 _To show her how much she meant to me._

 _It was at that moment I knew I couldn't stay._

 _I left Cirrina Countryside hours later without a goodbye…_

 _I knew if I saw her again, I wouldn't be able to control myself._

 _The things I'd do…I'd never forgive myself…_

 _Perhaps I can find happiness elsewhere…_

 _Hopefully…_

…

"…The shell, Ben?!"

"I just found this at the bottom of the stairs!"

"Who is this dude?!"

"I'm trying to find that out!"

…

"Are there pages torn out?"

"Yeah, not sure why though…"

 **Entry 32**

 _I don't know what to say…_

 _I walked down a sidewalk, lied down in an alleyway to rest, and some squid demanded my money._

 _I had none._

 _I told him I had none._

 _He thought I was lying and went after me._

 _I didn't want to die there._

 _Laura wanted me to live._

 _I took his weapon from him and ended his life._

 _What shocked me wasn't what I did…_

 _But that I didn't feel anything as I did it…_

 _I felt nothing…_

 _I didn't care at all..._

 _What kind of person feels nothing when one life ends?_

…

"This is seriously starting to creep me out…"

"You don't have to read it with me, you know."

"I am way too curious to stop now."

…

 **Entry 34**

Why do I go on?

I feel nothing towards the lives I've had to end in the name of self-defense.

I felt nothing for the life I ended just to see if I'd feel anything.

I'm truly a monster…a cold, unfeeling monster…

Born an abomination, so it's no surprise…

And now I just wander around with no purpose…

 **Entry 36**

 _I wander around…_

 _Around…_

 _Around around_

 _To where? To where?_

 _I don't know…_

…

"What?"

…

 **Entry 39**

 _Wander around…_

 _No reason no reason no reason_

 _Shouldn't he here_

 _Shouldn't bethere_

 _Shouldn't exist_

 _Shouldn't shoultnt_

 _Why why whw whwy whwy why_

…

"At this point, he's just babbling now"

"Yeah…this guy's really screwed in the head…"

…

 **Entry 40**

 _I found something…interesting…_

 _I found an Octoling…_

 _She seems to be close to an Inkling…_

 _I know what they are…_

 _I know what they can do…_

 _I know what they'll make…_

 _I can't let that happen…_

 _Something like me can't exist in this world…_

 _But where did she come from?_

 _That I need to know…_

…

"He sounds much more coherent in this one."

"Wait, he found an Octoling somewhere on this continent?"

"Um, Andrea…What's an Octoling?"

"My great grandma told me they're like the Octarian form of Inklings."

"Oh…"

…

 **Entry 41**

 _I took care of them…_

 _Now I have a new target…_

 _Inkopolis…_

 _That's where they're coming from…_

 _I can't let it happen…_

 _I'll prevent something like me from ever happening again…_

…

"Something like him? What is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Did he say Octolings in Inkopolis?"

"I guess there are some living here now..."

"Huh..."

…

 **Entry 53**

 _I found someone…_

 _Someone like me…_

 _He's young…naïve…like I was…_

 _I know what life he'll live…_

 _I need to end his suffering…_

 _If he's allowed to continue, he'll end up like me…_

 _A monster…_

 _I can't allow that…_

…

"Who's he talking about?"

"Not sure…"

 **Entry 55**

 _He's crafty…he knows how to avoid me…_

 _However, I'm starting to learn his schedule…_

 _I know his movements now…_

 **Entry 56**

 _I now know where he lives…_

 _When the time is right, I'll put him out of his misery…_

 _I can't allow someone like me to exist in this world…_

 _I wish he'd just understand though…_

 _It is a pity…he seems like a nice child…_

 _I just can't let him grow up into someone like me…_

 _I'm disgusting…_

 _My appearance repulsive…_

 _Shunned by all…_

 _I don't care if someone dies…_

 _I barely restrained myself from giving into my urges on a few occasions…_

 _I try to explain…_

 _But he never listens…_

 _I'll free him from this cycle…_

…

"Okay, I'm throwing this out…"

"Wait, I found this at the bottom of the stairs…do…do you think he's talking about…"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm George. This is Carol. We're Octim's friends and we're here for his stuff."

"Why?"

"He's moving in with us. From what we've heard, he'd probably be better with us."

"…Ai'ght…you aren't wrong…We don't exactly see eye to eye…this way."

"Okay then…Come on, Carol."

"So what now?"

"Well, we know the kid's okay and in better hands, so now we can just relax."

"What about the Journal?"

"Eh, I'll put it on the shelf. Never know if someone'll want it. I'll just label it 'Creepy Book: Do Not Read'."

"Works for me, I guess…"

"Now let's find Lisa. I need to see if she's up for a movie later."

"Okay."

…

…I'll take this with me…

…I'll need to find the kid…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Inkopolis Nighttime…**

He's at his apartment now…well, kicked out…

I'll help him now…

"Did you have a fight?" I asked.

He stopped.

"I told you people would mistreat you…" I started walking up the steps. "Let me help you now…"

He ran up the stairs, yelling to be let in.

I just shook my head as I got closer.

I got right next to him and-

"Gah!" He kicked me in a sensitive area and I fell down the steps.

He superjumped away.

Alright…just…get up…

Ugh…dropped a couple things…

I slowly got up.

It wasn't too long until I found the boy by the canal.

I…my journal!

I must've…

Doesn't matter…

I'll get it later…

"Some roommates you're staying with…" I heard someone next to him stay.

I went over.

"It's a shame how people treat you…" I remarked. "But it's a good thing I've found you again…"

"Excuse me, who are you?" The person next to the boy asked.

"G-guyver, we need to run…" The boy said.

"What?" The…Octoling asked.

I hopped down.

"Now let me help you, child." I started walking towards them towards them.

Wait...that Octoling…

"Ah, I've seen you before…with the Inkling girl…" I remembered. "I'll help you as well before you make something you regret."

I quickly rushed towards them with my weapon.

It was a short scuffle, but I was about to end the boy's suffering, but he was just holding me back.

"Just let me help you!" I begged. "An existence like ours is pure suffering! I can end the pain!"

"I'm not suffering!" He denied it. "I have friends who care about me.

"But you hide something from them." I pointed out. "There's something you don't want them to see. You feel you'll be rejected if they saw. I told you I know that pain!"

It was another short scuffle before I had him pinned. He kept hitting me, managing to knock my glasses off.

"Don't you see?!" I asked, showing my disgusting hybrid eyes. "I'm just like you!"

I tore off those ridiculous goggles he wore.

"Don't you see that-" Wait…those eyes aren't… "What's this?"

My thoughts were interrupted when I got tackled by the Octoling.

I threw him off and he landed near the water. I wasted no time putting my hands around his neck.

He looked at my face, clearly caught off guard by my appearance.

"Don't like what you see?" I asked him. "Neither did my own mother. Don't worry; you won't be seeing it for long."

He was struggling, but to no avail.

"You won't stop me!" I told him. "I'll make it so no freaks like me exist in this world."

That's it…his grip is weakening…his eyes are closing. Don't worry, child…it'll be over soon…

"Get…away…" I thought I heard something. "…FROM MY FRIEND!"

"Hm?" I turned my head to find-

"Gahkggghklaaghk!" Was all I could say as the boy shoved my own blade in my neck. I was bleeding profusely.

Oh Cod….Oh Cod…

I jolted up, but he still held the blade. It only made more of my blood flow.

Oh Cod…I…I won't survive this…

I looked at his face. His purple and green eyes…they…aren't like mine…at all…was I following this boy for nothing?!

I…

I…

I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out…

I lost my balance and fell backwards into the water.

…

…I…I don't get it…

…Where did my life go wrong…?

Am I to die here…?

I…I wanted to die before, but…for some reason… I'm scared…

I wanted someone to hold me, but I knew that would be impossible now…

All the light from the city was fading away as I sank.

…Am I really to die alone…?

I…no…I've been alone all my life…only makes sense I die alone…

…Well…except for Laura, I guess…

…

…Huh…

Maybe that's where I went wrong…

...

I think I was crying, but I wasn't sure…any tears would be lost in the water…

I…I suppose I'm better off to whatever afterlife awaited me now…

I can feel it…

Arms…either angels or demons…grabbing me…pulling me…

I could feel it…

…True darkness coming…

…

…

…Nothingness...

…

…

…The absolute end…

…

…

…

…Then I woke up.


End file.
